


Father's Day Breakfast

by amieandjas



Series: Could Be Gayer AU [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Deceit's name is Trinity, Emile Picani is a nerd, Family friendships, Genderfluid Character, Humans, I guess this counts as Highschool AU, Multi, Ok so this is super au, Trans Character, everyone's gay pretty much, teenagers swear okay there is liberal application of the f word, well they aren't superheroes it's just so far alternate universe it's basically "loosely based on"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amieandjas/pseuds/amieandjas
Summary: The first installment in my Could Be Gayer AU. Just a nice Father's Day morning with our friends as a way of introducing them and their family situations





	1. Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded text is representative of Sign Language.

Shaking out his hair after removing the curlers is always Patton’s favourite part of getting ready for the day. He runs his fingers through the tight curls, loosening them into fluffy waves before he pulls on his blue headband.

He yawns, blinking at his reflection in the mirror. Leaning forward, he applies his usual concealer on the bags under his eyes and the small scar on his cheek, and a light amount of blush to hide how pale he looks. _ You got this, Patton. _ He shakes his head, pasting on a smile before he heads down the hall to his little brother’s room.

Rapping on the door frame, he sends a quick text to his friends. Thomas groans from inside his room, and Patton chuckles silently, pushing his brother’s door open and walking over to sit on the foot of the bed.

Thomas groans again, rolling over. “Hey Pat... “ He blinks, stretching, before he looks over at the clock. “Are you kidding me? It’s five thirty! On a Sunday!”

Patton taps his arm to grab his attention before signing, **“I wanted to surprise Dad with breakfast. I’ll need your help.”**

“Oh.” Thomas sighs, “Let me get ready real quick, I’ll meet you downstairs.” He hesitates, then wraps his older brother in a hug. “Bad day or just quiet?”

**“Quiet.”** Patton pats his head gently. **“It’s father’s day, how could it be bad?”**

“You’re not my dad, Pat. That’d be Dad.”

**“Don’t forget to wash your teeth and brush behind your ears, kiddo.”** Patton winks, slipping out of the hug and heading down to the kitchen.

His phone chirps, a reply in the group chat. He checks it and grins. Logan is of course already up.

* * *

**patton_cake:**

*image_morningselfie*

Good morning friends! I’m surprising my Dad with breakfast this morning, what are your plans?

**logan_motts:**

Hiding in my room and working on homework while Rick makes fun of people on the television. Tell Dr. Picani I said hi.

* * *

Patton frowns. That won’t do.

* * *

**patton_cake:**

Don’t be silly! Come over and hang out with us, Lolo. Dad always loves to see you.

**prince_romano:**

You’d be welcome at our house as well, Specs.

**patton_cake:**

Ro! Hi! You’re up early.

**prince_romano:**

I’ve been planning this meal since before Mother’s day. I even got Remus out of bed to help!

**logan_motts:**

While both invitations are… kind, I am unfortunately obligated to stay at the apartment today. Mother is very set on “family bonding.”

**stitched_together:**

Oof. gnys its lik 5

pls stp being so chatty

**logan_motts:**

Good morning, Virgil.

**stitched_together:**

hey logan

**patton_cake:**

You come over if you need to, Lolo, kay?

Hey kiddo! You got any plans for today?

**stitched_together:**

remy and toby are both very adamant that they’re not fathers so were all just sleeping all day

Well we were

You guys fkucin woke me up

so i gues im makin breakfast too

**logan_motts:**

Virgil, if you’re awake enough to spell “adamant” and “They’re” correctly, you can definitely spell “fucking.”

**prince_romano:**

*gasp* Logan! Not in front of Pat!!

**patton_cake:**

Both of you, watch your language!

Alright, Thomas has dragged himself downstairs. I’ll talk to you all later! Have a great day, kiddos!

**prince_romano:**

You’re not my real dad, Pat!

**stitched_together:**

You too, Popstar.

**logan_motts:**

We are all practically the same age.

* * *

“What’re we making?” Thomas yawns, stretching in the door to the kitchen. “I suggest pizza.”

Patton chuckles, **“I was thinking we make together breakfast. I got all the stuff on Friday when Dad stayed late at work.”**

“He’ll be so excited. Yes let’s.” Thomas bounces over to the pantry. “We need the waffle maker?”

Patton taps on the counter once for yes as he turns to grab the pancake mix, eggs, and milk to mix the waffle batter. After a moment of hesitation he grabs the bag of ground flaxseed to add some nutrients to the incredibly sugary breakfast.

“Can I cut the strawberries?” Thomas asks innocently as he places the waffle iron down on the island, a small smile on his face.

_ He always knows. _ Truth be told, Patton hates doing any cooking that requires knifework, but berries are some of the worst. **“Imagine that! That’s actually what I wanted your help with.” ** He grins easily, hiding the way his heart paces at the thought of holding a knife, **“Your knife skills are way nicer than mine.”**

His little brother smiles widely, blushing slightly at the compliment. “Aw shucks. And here I thought you liked my company!”

**“Goofball.”** Patton sets up the cutting board on the opposite side of the kitchen from where he’ll be working. **“Be really careful, okay? I don’t want you to get cut.”** He doesn’t think he’d be able to breathe if his baby brother got hurt.

“Don’t worry ‘Dad’ I’ll be careful.” Thomas grins at him, pulling the strawberries out of the fridge. “You be careful, too. Don’t try to waffle your hand this time.”

Patton laughs audibly, relaxing a little. He offers a thumbs up before turning to mix the waffles.

* * *

He lets Thomas place the final strawberry, grinning at the final result. **“It’s perfect.”** He grabs his brother’s shoulders, posing them for a “Chef Selfie.” He sends the picture to the group chat quickly. **“Alright, can you grab the presents and cards from my closet? I heard Dad moving upstairs so it’s rush time.”**

“Aye aye, Sir!” The boy laughs, rushing upstairs. Patton grins, carefully moving the completed Together Breakfast to the dining room, before he starts setting the table.

Table set, he glances at his phone to check the group chat.

* * *

**patton_cake:**

*image_togetherbreakfastselfie*

**prince_romano:**

Oh your dad will geek out about that.

**logan_motts:**

That is... too precious to process.

**stitched_together:**

ok so i changed my mind lets all go to the picani house for breakfast

**patton_cake:**

Thomas *wanted* to make pizza.

**prince_romano:**

I made waffles too, but mine have chicken on them.

I’m not sure why this is my dad’s favourite meal but it is, and so we made it.

*image_chickenwaffles*

**stitched_together:**

is that a thing

why is that a thing? I’ve never even heard of putting chicken on waffles

**logan_motts:**

That looks incredibly greasy.

**patton_cake:**

Hey, chicken and waffles is a delicious combo of sweet and salty that is incredibly underrated.

Ohp, Dad’s here. Gotta go again!

* * *

“Oh my actual goodness.” Dr. Picani stands at the foot of the stairs, hands pressed to his mouth. Thomas sets the presents on the table next to the breakfast and moves to stand next to Patton happily. “Is.. is that?”

“It’s Together Breakfast!” Thomas runs and tackles him in a hug. “It was Pat’s idea!”

Patton shrugs, grinning at his Dad’s goofy excitement. **“It was the most appropriate thing I could think of.”**

Emile hugs Thomas tightly, then Patton. “You two are the best kids I could have asked for. Better even.”

**“Happy Father’s Day.”** Patton signs, pushing his Dad gently towards the chair. **“Now, I got up at four-thirty am for this, so open your presents so we can eat.”**

Emile frowns concernedly at him. “Why did you get up so early?”

Patton pushes the sparkly pink bag towards him, shrugging. **“Too excited, couldn’t sleep. Open presents.”**

They laugh as a group, and Emile delves into the presents. Patton smiles happily, hoping his friends are enjoying their day as much as he’s going to.

* * *

_Patton's morning selfie:_


	2. Logan

His day starts with his phone buzzing on the table beside him. As always, he’s timed his alarm to go off at the exact time, when his sleep cycle is at its lightest. He sits up, blinking a couple times to settle into a state of being awake.

His phone buzzes again. Logan reaches over, shutting off the alarm by habit. He gets up, quickly going to start his morning routine so that he can be back in his room by the time his Mother and Rick wake up.

After a quick shower, he carefully shaves the stubble off of his chin, and forces his hair into place with a small amount of gel. Now ready for the day, he heads back to his room to continue working on homework.

Checking his phone, he spots a notification from the group chat. Patton has sent the usual morning selfie, adorable as always. Logan makes a mental note of the blue headband.

He frowns, checking the clock. It’s only five thirty. Patton only gets up _ this _ early on bad days. He knows that his friend won’t answer if he asks about it, but he hopes that his family will notice and give him extra hugs today or something.

A new message comes in, asking about everyone’s plans for Father’s Day. Logan frowns, typing out a brutally honest response before he considers the repercussions.

* * *

**patton_cake:**

*image_morningselfie*

Good morning friends! I’m surprising my Dad with breakfast this morning, what are your plans?

**logan_motts:**

Hiding in my room and working on homework while Rick makes fun of people on the television. Tell Dr. Picani I said hi.

**patton_cake:**

Don’t be silly! Come over and hang out with us, Lolo. Dad always loves to see you.

**prince_romano:**

You’d be welcome at our house as well, Specs.

**patton_cake:**

Ro! Hi! You’re up early.

**prince_romano:**

I’ve been planning this meal since before Mother’s day. I even got Remus out of bed to help!

* * *

Logan smiles, leaning back in his desk chair. He knows that he’s always welcome at the Picani house, and the Castles are always inviting him over. For a moment he seriously considers taking Patton up on his offer, until he remembers what his mother said yesterday.

_ “Now Logan, tomorrow is Father’s Day. I put your name on the card or whatever but you need to be here all day. We haven’t had family bonding time in forever!” _

* * *

**logan_motts:**

While both invitations are… kind, I am unfortunately obligated to stay at the apartment today. Mother is very set on “family bonding.”

**stitched_together:**

Oof. gnys its lik 5

pls stp being so chatty

**logan_motts:**

Good morning, Virgil.

**stitched_together:**

hey logan

**patton_cake:**

You come over if you need to, Lolo, kay?

Hey kiddo! You got any plans for today?

**stitched_together:**

remy and toby are both very adamant that they’re not fathers so were all just sleeping all day

Well we were

You guys fkucin woke me up

so i gues im makin breakfast too

* * *

Logan smiles again. Virgil may be the most recent addition to their friend group, but he’s certain that the “tired text” is a ruse to cover up the fact that they had gotten up to make breakfast already.

* * *

**logan_motts:**

Virgil, if you’re awake enough to spell “adamant” and “They’re” correctly, you can definitely spell “fucking.”

**prince_romano:**

*gasp* Logan! Not in front of Pat!!

**patton_cake:**

Both of you, watch your language!

Alright, Thomas has dragged himself downstairs. I’ll talk to you all later! Have a great day, kiddos!

**prince_romano:**

You’re not my real dad, Pat!

**stitched_together:**

You too, Popstar.

**logan_motts:**

We are all practically the same age.

* * *

He chuckles, putting down his phone. He’s a year younger than the others, but that never seems to stop the group from making him feel accepted. Only Roman ever teases him about having skipped a grade, and he always throws in a compliment afterwards to show that he doesn’t actually think Logan is weird.

Logan settles in to finish the fourth draft of his five page essay on Avogadro’s Hypothesis. He just needs to rework the introduction to match the conclusion a little better and refine the fourth and seventh paragraphs, and then the report will be perfect. The model that goes along with it is safely in the classroom already, and this extra credit assignment will definitely ensure his place at the top of the class.

His phone buzzes again, and he realizes that two hours have almost passed as he checks the message. Patton has sent another photo, and it literally short circuits his brain. Roman would probably make some joke about a windows error sound. He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes before tapping out a reply.

* * *

**patton_cake:**

*image_togetherbreakfastselfie*

**prince_romano:**

Oh your dad will geek out about that.

**logan_motts:**

That is... too precious to process.

**stitched_together:**

ok so i changed my mind lets all go to the picani house for breakfast

**patton_cake:**

Thomas *wanted* to make pizza.

**prince_romano:**

I made waffles too, but mine have chicken on them.

I’m not sure why this is my dad’s favourite meal but it is, and so we made it.

*image_chickenwaffles*

**stitched_together:**

is that a thing

why is that a thing? I’ve never even heard of putting chicken on waffles

**logan_motts:**

That looks incredibly greasy.

**patton_cake:**

Hey, chicken and waffles is a delicious combo of sweet and salty that is incredibly underrated.

Ohp, Dad’s here. Gotta go again!

**prince_romano:**

Remus just set off the smoke alarm and woke up both of our parents.

I’m unsure how he did so, we were finished cooking.

**stitched_together:**

well thats one way to surprise them

**logan_motts:**

I feel as if I should be making breakfast for Mother and Rick but I do not think I want to.

**prince_romano:**

Oh Specs, Rick doesn’t deserve anything from you. I’m sorry if we made you feel that way.

**stitched_together:**

yeah logan, your “parents” are kinda the worst

* * *

Logan stares at his phone. Virgil has a way of being very direct, and he doesn’t fault them for that, but…

* * *

**stitched_together:**

ah geez that was too brutal wasnt it

fcuuk

look i just meant

shit

**prince_romano:**

a+ jack smellington

such gentle

much tact

**logan_motts:**

It’s alright, Virgil. I did know that already.

Roman we’ve been over this, no need for name calling.

im sorry anyway, logan. thats not what yu needed rn

**prince_romano:**

Sorry for calling you jack smellington, Virge.

Also, Logan, I wish you the best day you can possibly have, but I have to go. If Gina lets up on her “family” bonding idea feel free to come visit, okay?

**logan_motts:**

Sounds… sounds great. Thank you, Princey.

**stitched_together:**

*image_itotallymadebreakfast*

**logan_motts:**

Virgil did you order a pizza for your family breakfast?

**stitched_together:**

I’ll have to thank Thomas for the idea. We rlly need to go grocery shopping.

**logan_motts:**

Haha. Have a good day, Virgil.

**stitched_together:**

u too, Logan. Take care.

* * *

He smiles at his phone, chuckling quietly to himself. It’s still far too early for either of the adults to be awake, so he decides to sneak himself some breakfast before they do, or he could well be hungry all day.

Breakfast obtained, he retreats quickly to his room again as the sound of movement comes from his parents' room. He sits at his desk, eating his peanut butter and crofters sandwich as he reads through his essay again. He's finished all his other homework, even the art project, so after this he'll have no excuse to stay in his room.

At exactly 10 am, his mother raps on the door. "Alright son, family bonding starts as of now! Be in the dining room in ten minutes or less!"

Logan sighs, tucking the napkin from his breakfast into the garbage pail by his desk, and straightening the paper on his desktop. Tomorrow at lunch he'll type the essay up and print it to hand in.

Resignedly, he heads to the dining room, carrying the present he's giving to Rick. It's a coffee shop gift card he got for free as a result of winning a mock debate.

Sitting at the table, he's surprised to see his mother actually put a plate in front of him. He places the card next to the other gift on the table, being careful to avoid his parents' gaze.

Rick is too busy yelling at the television about something or other to even notice Logan's entrance, and his mother just presses her lips to his forehead before vanishing into the kitchen.

It's like a weird imitation of what a family is supposed to look like. Logan barely manages not to start laughing. His mother's definitely not a cook by any means, and he assumes that he'll be getting whatever she's ruined in her attempts to make breakfast.

Logan sighs, slipping into his emotionless shell in preparation for a very long day as Rick walks over, still grumbling about the "damn homos ruining the sanctity of marriage."

He’s sure family bonding will be fantastic.

* * *

_Here's that photo that broke Logan:_


	3. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's turn!

He carefully ties the apron around his hips, before knocking on his twin's door. "Hey, Remus, open up!"

"The actual fuck Roman." Remus pulls his door open, glaring at him. "It's not even six am."

"It's Father's Day."

"So? I got him a gift, I signed the stupid card." Remus goes to shut the door again, but Roman sticks his foot in. "Dammit Princey."

"Look Remus, I'll make this quick. I'm heading down to make Dad breakfast, do you want to help?"

His brother stares at him, mouth open slightly. "Are… did you ask me to help you make something?"

"As long as you let me handle the actual cooking part. I'll even let you tear apart a chicken." Roman nudges him gently, "I know we don't do stuff together a lot, but I think our parents would be happy if we did this together."

Remus sighs, "Alright fiiine. I'll be downstairs in like, 20 minutes. I need to shower."

Roman raises his eyebrows, but Remus shuts the door in his face before he can comment. "Cool. This'll be fine." He hopefully heads down the hallway to the kitchen area. Remus probably won't burn the house down or whatever.

He snaps a selfie for his instagram, _#bestson #makingbreakfast #kissthecook_. As he posts it, he spots the notifications from the group chat.

Patton's morning selfie is pretty forced. He's wearing very heavy concealer today, and that combined with how early the selfie was sent is concerning. Hopefully he has a nice day after the night he must have had.

* * *

**patton_cake:**

*image_morningselfie*

Good morning friends! I’m surprising my Dad with breakfast this morning, what are your plans?

**logan_motts:**

Hiding in my room and working on homework while Rick makes fun of people on the television. Tell Dr. Picani I said hi.

**patton_cake:**

Don’t be silly! Come over and hang out with us, Lolo. Dad always loves to see you.

* * *

Roman frowns. Poor Logan. His parents aren't really there for him if he needs them, never have been. He quickly sends an invite of his own.

* * *

**prince_romano:**

You’d be welcome at our house as well, Specs.

**patton_cake:**

Ro! Hi! You’re up early.

**prince_romano:**

I’ve been planning this meal since before Mother’s day. I even got Remus out of bed to help!

**logan_motts:**

While both invitations are… kind, I am unfortunately obligated to stay at the apartment today. Mother is very set on “family bonding.”

**stitched_together:**

Oof. gnys its lik 5

pls stp being so chatty

**logan_motts:**

Good morning, Virgil.

**stitched_together:**

hey logan

**patton_cake:**

You come over if you need to, Lolo, kay?

Hey kiddo! You got any plans for today?

**stitched_together:**

remy and toby are both very adamant that they’re not fathers so were all just sleeping all day

Well we were

You guys fkucin woke me up

so i gues im makin breakfast too

**logan_motts:**

Virgil, if you’re awake enough to spell “adamant” and “They’re” correctly, you can definitely spell “fucking.”

**prince_romano:**

*gasp* Logan! Not in front of Pat!!

**patton_cake:**

Both of you, watch your language!

Alright, Thomas has dragged himself downstairs. I’ll talk to you all later! Have a great day, kiddos!

**prince_romano:**

You’re not my real dad, Pat!

**stitched_together:**

You too, Popstar.

**logan_motts:**

We are all practically the same age.

* * *

He smiles at their silliness, tucking his phone into the pocket on his apron as Remus drags himself down the stairs, still sleepy-eyed. "Good morning again, brother! Ready to cook?"

"You mentioned ripping apart a chicken?"

"Yes, I need you to butcher and bread it so that I can fry the pieces."

Remus sighs, "Are we making chicken and waffles?"

Roman shrugs, "It's Dad's favourite. And it's better if we prepare it than he does."

"True. Alright, let me at this overheated bird carcass." Remus rubs his palms together excitedly.

"Could you be a little less foul, Remus?"

"Fowl?" He points at him with double finger guns.

Roman laughs, "I walked right into that one, I suppose."

The brothers settle into their tasks, idly teasing back and forth as they work. Just as they finish plating, Roman's phone chirps. He chuckles, opening the photo Patton sent.

"What's funny?" Remus looks over from where he's standing by the stove. Roman shows him the photo and he grimaces, "Eugh, too wholesome."

* * *

**patton_cake:**

*image_togetherbreakfastselfie*

**prince_romano:**

Oh your dad will geek out about that.

**logan_motts:**

That is... too precious to process.

**stitched_together:**

ok so i changed my mind lets all go to the picani house for breakfast

**patton_cake:**

Thomas *wanted* to make pizza.

* * *

Roman quickly snaps a photo of the meal on the table to share with his friends.

* * *

**prince_romano:**

I made waffles too, but mine have chicken on them.

I’m not sure why this is my dad’s favourite meal but it is, and so we made it.

*image_chickenwaffles*

**stitched_together:**

is that a thing

why is that a thing? I’ve never even heard of putting chicken on waffles

**logan_motts:**

That looks incredibly greasy.

**patton_cake:**

Hey, chicken and waffles is a delicious combo of sweet and salty that is incredibly underrated.

Ohp, Dad’s here. Gotta go again!

* * *

Suddenly the smoke alarm goes off. Roman's head snaps up, "Remus! What did I say about touching the stove?"

"Look, I was just curious if the oil would flame up like it does in cooking shows."

"Remus, did you light the pan on fire?!!!" He puts his phone down, running into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I put it out."

"Gee manetti, what are you troublemakers doing?" His mother appears in the doorway, still in her pyjamas.

"Apparently, Remus cannot be left unsupervised for two seconds." Roman crosses his arms, glaring at his twin.

Remus glares back, "I was bored! And not thinking clearly. I didn't really sleep last night."

"Oh! Did you boys make breakfast?" Dot peers into the dining room. "That looks delicious! Tell you what, I'll go get your father off the patio, and after we eat I'll do the dishes if you watch television with him."

Roman and Remus glance at each other, then nod. "Alright Mum." Roman gives her a hug. "Sounds fair."

"Did he seriously go onto the patio when he heard the alarm?" Remus mutters as Dot heads back towards the bedrooms.

Roman shrugs, "Who knows why Dad does anything?" He picks up his phone again.

* * *

**prince_romano:**

Remus just set off the smoke alarm and woke up both of our parents.

I’m unsure how he did so, we were finished cooking.

**stitched_together:**

well thats one way to surprise them

**logan_motts:**

I feel as if I should be making breakfast for Mother and Rick but I do not think I want to.

* * *

Roman physically cringes, eliciting a strange look from his brother. He waves it off, trying to think of a tactical way to phrase "fuck those two in particular."

* * *

**prince_romano:**

Oh Specs, Rick doesn’t deserve anything from you. I’m sorry if we made you feel that way.

**stitched_together:**

yeah logan, your “parents” are kinda the worst

* * *

Of course Virgil isn't really one for tact. They "know what a shitty situation looks like" and aren't hesitant to label Logan's home life as such. However…

* * *

**stitched_together:**

ah geez that was too brutal wasnt it

fcuuk

look i just meant

shit

**prince_romano:**

a+ jack smellington

such gentle

much tact

**logan_motts:**

It’s alright, Virgil. I did know that already.

Roman we’ve been over this, no need for name calling.

im sorry anyway, logan. thats not what yu needed rn

**prince_romano:**

Sorry for calling you jack smellington, Virge.

* * *

Dot and Larry come back into the living area, and he bites his lip. This isn't a great place to leave the conversation but he can't be on his phone during breakfast.

* * *

**prince_romano:**

Also, Logan, I wish you the best day you can possibly have, but I have to go. If Gina lets up on her “family” bonding idea feel free to come visit, okay?

**logan_motts:**

Sounds… sounds great. Thank you, Princey.

* * *

He silences his phone, tucking it into his pocket as he sits down at the table. "Happy Father's Day, Dad!"

"Thanks, Romano." Larry reaches over and fluffs his hair, leaving his son sputtering indignantly. "The two of you working together to make my favourite meal is the best present I could have asked for."

"Oh, so you don't want these then?" Remus gestures at the presents beside the table.

As they launch into teasing banter, Dot leans over to Roman. "Everything okay with your friends, sweetie?"

He shrugs, "Logan's got 'mandatory family bonding' today, and I told him if his parents tire of it he can come over. Is that all right?"

Dot frowns, nodding. "Logan is basically one of our kids. Of course that's all right."

Roman smiles, "Thanks, Mum." He turns to his dad, who's now holding the first present excitedly, waiting for them to finish their conversation before he starts to tear it open.

Roman sends silent well wishes to his friends as he leans back in his chair, ready for a day of family fun.

* * *

_Chicken and waffles:_

_Roman's Instagram Post:_


	4. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Virgil's turn!

They're woken up far too early for a Sunday by their phone buzzing against their cheek. Apparently they fell asleep while scrolling through tumblr last night, no surprise there.

Without even reading the messages they ask their friends to kindly shut the fuck up as it's barely even morning at this point.

* * *

**stitched_together:**

Oof. gnys its lik 5

pls stp being so chatty

**logan_motts:**

Good morning, Virgil.

* * *

Blinking a couple times, Virgil rolls over, scrolling up to Patton's morning selfie to check the pronouns for the day. Pat's wearing the blue headband, so it's a he day. Fitting for Father's Day.

Father's Day. Oh, that's why everyone's up so early.

Well, other than Logan. He's just always up at an ungodly hour.

* * *

**stitched_together:**

hey logan

**patton_cake:**

You come over if you need to, Lolo, kay?

Hey kiddo! You got any plans for today?

**stitched_together:**

remy and toby are both very adamant that they’re not fathers so were all just sleeping all day

Well we were

You guys fkucin woke me up

so i gues im makin breakfast too

**logan_motts:**

Virgil, if you’re awake enough to spell “adamant” and “They’re” correctly, you can definitely spell “fucking.”

**prince_romano:**

*gasp* Logan! Not in front of Pat!!

**patton_cake:**

Both of you, watch your language!

Alright, Thomas has dragged himself downstairs. I’ll talk to you all later! Have a great day, kiddos!

**prince_romano:**

You’re not my real dad, Pat!

**stitched_together:**

You too, Popstar.

**logan_motts:**

We are all practically the same age.

* * *

Virgil pushes themself into a sitting position on the futon, being careful not to disturb their sleeping sister in the bed across the room. They stare down at their phone, thinking about what to make for breakfast. _ I don't even know if we have food in the house. _

When was the last time they'd gone shopping? Toby and Remy were both very busy, but they usually go shopping on Sunday mornings as a family. Virgil can't remember if they went last week or not, which means they probably didn't.

They decide to get up to check the fridge anyway, grabbing their headphones and pulling on their hoodie over their pyjamas. Virgil walks into the main area without making a sound, a skill picked up from a life lived in sketchy situations, now used out of consideration for their found family.

Virgil would never admit it, but he would do anything for the Bunkers. They reunited them and Trinity after almost eleven years of being separated, and even adopted the troublesome teens last year. They've become a very tight-knit family.

There's no food.

Well, there's half a box of cheerios, some rice, and one can of tomato soup. There's also some cod in the freezer, but Virgil's not sure how they'd go about prepping that properly.

Unsure what to do now, they head into the living room to lay on the incredibly soft couch for a bit.

* * *

**patton_cake:**

*image_togetherbreakfastselfie*

**prince_romano:**

Oh your dad will geek out about that.

**logan_motts:**

That is... too precious to process.

**stitched_together:**

ok so i changed my mind lets all go to the picani house for breakfast

**patton_cake:**

Thomas *wanted* to make pizza.

* * *

Aha! Pizza. Virgil quickly opens the delivery app on their phone, ordering a half pepperoni mushroom half hawaiian large. Toby and Virgil love pineapple pizza, and Remy and Trinity despise it, so the best solution is to get both.

* * *

**prince_romano:**

I made waffles too, but mine have chicken on them.

I’m not sure why this is my dad’s favourite meal but it is, and so we made it.

*image_chickenwaffles*

* * *

What the heck, why would anyone put chicken on waffles? Although that photo Princey took is making them hungry.

* * *

**stitched_together:**

is that a thing

why is that a thing? I’ve never even heard of putting chicken on waffles

**logan_motts:**

That looks incredibly greasy.

**patton_cake:**

Hey, chicken and waffles is a delicious combo of sweet and salty that is incredibly underrated.

Ohp, Dad’s here. Gotta go again!

**prince_romano:**

Remus just set off the smoke alarm and woke up both of our parents.

I’m unsure how he did so, we were finished cooking.

**stitched_together:**

well thats one way to surprise them

**logan_motts:**

I feel as if I should be making breakfast for Mother and Rick but I do not think I want to.

**prince_romano:**

Oh Specs, Rick doesn’t deserve anything from you. I’m sorry if we made you feel that way.

**stitched_together:**

yeah logan, your “parents” are kinda the worst

* * *

Aw fuck they shouldn't have sent that without proofreading.

* * *

**stitched_together:**

ah geez that was too brutal wasnt it

fcuuk

look i just meant

shit

**prince_romano:**

a+ jack smellington

such gentle

much tact

**logan_motts:**

It’s alright, Virgil. I did know that already.

Roman we’ve been over this, no need for name calling.

im sorry anyway, logan. thats not what yu needed rn

**prince_romano:**

Sorry for calling you jack smellington, Virge.

Also, Logan, I wish you the best day you can possibly have, but I have to go. If Gina lets up on her “family” bonding idea feel free to come visit, okay?

**logan_motts:**

Sounds… sounds great. Thank you, Princey.

* * *

Virgil regrets ordering the pizza so soon as there's a knock on the door to the apartment. The others won't be up for a couple hours yet.

They make sure to tip well, because the elevator in the building is broken and so the poor soul just had to walk up two flights of stairs at 8 am.

They write a quick note, tucking it over the side of the box before taking a photo.

* * *

**stitched_together:**

*image_itotallymadebreakfast*

**logan_motts:**

Virgil did you order a pizza for your family breakfast?

**stitched_together:**

I’ll have to thank Thomas for the idea. We rlly need to go grocery shopping.

**logan_motts:**

Haha. Have a good day, Virgil.

**stitched_together:**

u too, Logan. Take care.

* * *

Wow that pizza smells good. They close the box again, hoping to keep the smell from making their stomach too angry at them for not eating dinner last night.

To be fair, they just forgot. The rest of the family were out, Trinity was at a party, and their parents were at a work function at the hospital. Hence, Virgil got caught up in social media and fell asleep fooling around on tumblr, forgetting to eat.

They're definitely regretting that now, as their stomach growls bitterly. They lay down on the couch, snuggling into their hoodie and putting on their headphones. Hopefully YouTube has something distracting enough to keep them patient.

Roman posted a ridiculous selfie to instagram. Is he actually wearing a kiss the cook apron? How cliche.

Virgil definitely doesn't think about what would happen if they actually kissed Roman. They don't blush madly, quickly liking the post and moving on to watch dumb cat videos. They do however, fall asleep to the sound of cats screeching at cucumbers.

A couple hours later, they're awoken by an "Awww Remy, Virgil got us breakfast!"

Virgil sits bolt upright, startled by Toby's sudden squeal. Remy is standing in the middle of the living room, their eyebrows raised slightly. "You okay there, kid?"

"Yeah." They raise a hand, "Just… startled. Good morning, you two."

Toby pokes their head into the living room, "Can I pop this in the oven, Virge?"

They nod, stomach growling loudly. Remy frowns as Toby vanishes back into the kitchen. "Did you forget to eat last night?"

Virgil shrugs, "There's not really anything in the house to eat. I guess I could have had some rice and soup."

"Fair point. We can go shopping after we eat I guess." Remy turns towards the bedroom doors, humming thoughtfully. "Any idea how late Trix got back?"

"Later than two, which is when I posted a half finished shitpost with my cheek." Virgil shoves their phone into their hoodie pocket, pulling off their headphones. "It's like nine now, I can go wake her up if you're afraid to."

Remy fakes offense, stepping backwards dramatically and placing a hand over their heart. “I’m not afraid of your sister!”

Virgil raises an eyebrow, hoisting themself off of the couch. “Sure, Rem. Sure.”

“I’m not afraid of her.” Remy calls after them as they head back into their bedroom.

Rolling their eyes, Vigil hops onto the bed beside their sister, stretching out to lie on top of them. “Ohhh, good morning Trix! I slept wonderfully, how about you?”

“I had a wonderful night of deep sleep. In fact, I’m _ still _ sleeping.” She shoves at them half-heartedly.

Yawning, they wrap their arms around Trinity, tugging them close. “Mm, guess you don’t want pizza, then.”

Trinity sits up, staring down at Virgil. “Pepperoni Mushroom?”

They nod, already getting up. “Toby’s warming it up right now. See you in five minutes.”

Breakfast is a casual affair, the family sprawled over each other on the couch, eating in relative silence. It's nice.

Family is nice.

Virgil smiles, leaning against Toby's side and glancing at their phone. To think that in two short years, they'd gone from having no family to having two of them.

* * *

**stitched_together:**

Happy fathers day everyone

* * *

Pizza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Images aren't showing up from dropbox. I'm trying another site for this chapter, here's hoping! If this works, I'll go back and do the other chapters too.


End file.
